


Digital Art - 2009-08-02 – Siderasis

by chkc



Series: Art Bingo: The Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Challenge: art_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi doing some painting. For Art_Bingo's "The Alphabet Challenge".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-08-02 – Siderasis

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/art_bingo/9448.html


End file.
